


what we do in the shadows

by Blownwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Incest, M/M, Sad Ending, Thorki - Freeform, ass eating, finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: No one knows their little secret.





	what we do in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLoyalMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalMouse/gifts).



> Special thank you to the Loyal Mouse for looking this over!

No one knows what they do when they are alone. No one knows what happens when Thor touches Loki’s neck and whispers, “ _Hello brother_ ,” in the dark when Loki hides from the world, from himself. But his brother finds him, somehow he always finds him. Thor backs Loki up against the wall and touches Loki underneath his clothes. No one knows, it is a secret.

His hands are big and rough, Loki moans when Thor grabs him there, right there. He growls when Loki grabs his arm and he thrusts into his hand. Thor‘s breath is hot: “You are mine. Only mine!” Air crackles. It is so hard to breathe, not that it even matters — nothing really matters. Not when Thor is priming his cock like a pump. Loki touches his face, his arms, his chest, anyplace with exposed flesh. He needs to feel more, to be closer, he needs, oh please, he needs —

“Shhhh…” Thor holds him by the neck, gently, rubs his nape, gently, and rubs him, there.

No one knows how Thor carries him to his bed like a bride or how he rips off all of Loki’s clothes and lays him out like a feast. No one knows how Thor just stands there tracing lazy circles on his skin. It’s just one fingertip but it has the power to make him shake.

Loki grabs his hand. “Come here.” And he does. His clothes fall away and he climbs on top of him, he cages him in with his big body and touches Loki’s face. “Come to me.” Loki wraps his arms around him. He pulls him down, and he is not alone. He is never alone. Not when he has his brother. “Stay with me.” Forever. Never let anyone tear them apart. Ever.

He’s so big and so warm. His mouth is warmer, hotter, and wet and Thor is sucking at his neck. Loki’s toes curl. He arches and he rubs his cock against his skin. Thor likes marking him up. Everyone thinks Loki is getting love bites from some sweet thing in the township. What a joke. Loki would never touch those sows. He wouldn’t dare. His brother owns him. Loki gasps when Thor lets up. He’s got not time to catch his breath. Thor steals it when he frames his face in his hands and devours Loki’s mouth like he is going to eat him alive. “Sweet brother.” Thor whispers as he knees Loki’s legs apart. “ _My_ brother.”

“Possession goes both ways.” Loki nips at his lips. “You belong to me. Every part of you is mine.” He grunts when Thor rubs his nipples in maddeningly slow, firm circles. Loki wants to touch him, too. Wants to feel him.

Thor pins his wrists above his head with one hand. There is a warm chuckle and hot breath on Loki’s skin, and then Thor’s mouth — on his nipple — it’s so good — and his tongue — his teeth —

He’s touching him again, pumping his cock, watching him with those clear blue eyes as Loki twists and jerks underneath him. He slides down. He makes Loki moan when he bypasses his aching cock and sob when he props his ass up. And then —

No one knows how voracious Thor is. How he laves his tongue over him until Loki’s ass is a dripping mess. How his big hands hold him down and keep him down until Loki is begging him to please, please just _touch him_. Then he growls and shoves his tongue — oh!

“Brother!” Loki claws at the sheets. Thor growls and his fingers dig deep into Loki’s hips. “Please?” He doesn’t even know he’s asking. “Oh, please, please? I just —- I can’t — can you? I need —?”

Thor spits in his hand and — ah! It stings. Fingers always sting a little but Thor jabs up hard and fast and Loki can’t stop the yelp when that first spike bolts through him. Thor is smiling back at him. “I know what you need.”

He lays next to Loki, traps his wrists again and watches him. His fingers, oh! Yes! Like that! But _more_. Loki whimpers as Thor keeps going. He doesn’t even notice Thor’s let go of his hands until he feels the oil slide over his skin.

“Look at you, so sweet and needy. Who would believe it?” He’s suddenly on top of him again and pressing himself against him. “My sweet, beautiful, _dirty_ brother. So dirty.”

Loki closes his eyes. He holds his breath, then lets it out in slow increments as Thor grips his ass and pushes in. “Look at me.” He does. He looks and he sees hunger, naked and aching hunger. “Nothing will ever come between us.”

“Never.”

++

Later, after they have fallen off the bed and Thor has fucked him hard into the floor, they lay tangled together in a daze. “Rule with me,” Loki whispers. “We can rule together, live together and no one will be able to keep us apart.”

Thor says nothing. He just touches Loki’s face.

“Promise me?” Loki grabs his hand. He rubs his cheek against his knuckles. “Don’t take a Queen. Take me. Let me sit side by side with you, brother. Imagine it?” He smiles. “I do, every day.”

He never answers.

++

Loki doesn’t have a good feeling about this. Something bad always happens when Father summons them both to his throne room. Thor shakes his head when Loki gives him a pleading look at the entryway. He knows his masking spell was working. It always works. No one knows what they do in the shadows.

And yet somehow he’s sure something is wrong.

A woman with a pinched face stand at the foot of Odin’s throne. Loki wants to claw her eyes out when she looks at Thor. He glares at his father. “Good day, Father. To what do we owe the pleasure of such charming company?” He smiles at her, imagining how lovely she will look, disemboweled.

“Greetings, my son!” Father nods at Thor. “Lady Sif is presenting herself at court. Thor, you are to escort her to the feast tonight.” Then he looks at Loki. “A man cannot always be in his brother’s company.”

Loki knows how to pretend. He can smile as his brother takes the bitch’s hand and kisses it. He can trick anyone into thinking he doesn’t mind one bit as his chest aches from this, this _pain_.

“Go on, boy. Show her the gardens.” Odin laughs. “She might make a fine Queen. Don’t you think so, Loki?”

Loki doesn’t answer, just like Thor didn’t answer Loki’s question last night. He is just as silent as his dreams walk away.

No one will know what could have been. No one can see what will be. But what happened, what no one else knows, is that something has died inside of him today.

It is a secret.


End file.
